


Clouds

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cloud Watching, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: From a Fluff Friday request for a picnic/cloud watching date.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Clouds

When the last of the food was packed back into the cooler, you lay back, staring up at the puffy clouds scattered across the bright blue sky. Spencer settled down next to you, fidgeting slightly with a wrinkle in the quilt. 

“I promise it’s okay to just relax sometimes,” you teased, and he laughed. 

“I know. It’s just… unusual. I’m out of practice.” 

You reached out and grabbed his hand, turning your head to watch the way he smiled, still so shy and pleased at every bit of physical affection, even after a month of dating. 

“What do you see?” you asked lazily, pointing up at the sky with your free hand. 

He hesitated before asking, in a very puzzled tone of voice, “Cumulus clouds?” 

“No, like… the shapes,” you said, giggling at the perplexed expression on his face. 

“Is this some kind of Rorschach test?” 

You propped yourself up on one elbow to look down at him, raising your eyebrows in disbelief. 

“Seriously? You’ve never done this?” 

He lifted one shoulder in a sheepish shrug and gave you a little half-smile, eyes soft and sparkling with a wistful kind of longing that was starting to look very familiar. He was fidgeting again, long fingers tapping out a rhythm where his hand rested on his stomach. 

“Didn’t really have anybody to do this sort of thing with me,” he said, and your chest ached. 

Instead of answering, you settled down on the blanket again, scooting in close this time, tucking yourself under his arm and resting your head on his shoulder. It was bony, as always, and not the best pillow, but you didn’t mind. 

“See that one there? It’s a dragon,” you said, pointing up at the cloud formation. 

“I don’t see it.” 

“Look, the head there? Tail’s sort of blowing away in the wind now, but…” 

“That one over there is a very flexible giraffe,” he said, with a smile in his voice. His arm curled around your waist, giving you a little squeeze, and then he was still, lying there without any movement except the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest. 


End file.
